Teleported
by Through the Storm
Summary: Accidently teleported onto the Watchtower a young villain shape shifter ends up the League's ward. What could possibly go wrong.


Authors note: Review if you like it encouragement equals update and if you don't like no need to waste your time telling me. If you see anything I could improve or such I welcome constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League only my OC Karen

Prologue

Well here I am falling off a building. I was pushed actually by the Justice League or at least by Batman. I'm a shifter but really people I have such trouble with it do you think I can shift before I hit the ground. I doubt it. How did I get in this predicament you might ask. Well its all Lex Luthor's fault. He botched killing me and I ended up on the Watchtower through his teleporter miscalculation. I've since ran from the League been caught and then they decided to become my legal guardians. Don't ask why even I don't know. It better than jail or so I thought until Batman pushed me off the building. A very tall building. I really am to young to die. But here I am falling. Its a very pretty day though. Such weird thoughts I m having as I fall you'd think my life would flash before my eyes but considering I don't remember much before I met the League I guess that's out. Well this is it I guess I do regret some things like becoming a villain. I don't remember why I did but I'm sure I had a choice. I still don't know why Batman would try to kill me. I mean I'm not that annoying and I only pranked him once because Wally talked me into it.

Suddenly I hit a rock This must be it. I feel strong arms wrap around me and I'm lifted flying up now instead of down. Superman where'd he come from I wonder looking up at him.

"Sorry Karen we thought it was the best way to get you to shift but you where getting to close to the round to risk it "says Superman.

All thought of gratitude leave.

"You had him push me off a building on purpose" I practically hiss at him.

"Whoa calm down it was for your own good" says Superman.

"Oh if I had laser vision right now you would not be saying that" I retort.

We reach the top of the roof and I roughly jerk away from Superman and stalk off away from him and Batman. Those jerks I thought I was going to die.

So now the question you might ask is will I forgive them. Probably the history between us is significant. My new life as the Justice League's ward started on a dark and stormy night. Kind of cliché I know but that is how it happened and I am telling the story here. Anyway It was a dark and stormy night . . .

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night as the remains of a hurricane died over the city. The smell of fresh rain was at odds with the smells of the city the acrid fumes of cars and asphalt. This was a more clean city. A shadow moved through the city staying unseen. Pressing up against buildings staying in the shadows. There and then gone again. The wind howled and the rain pelteddown on the shadow. Moving carefully quickly the shadow moved towards a building. Lex corp home of everyones favorite villian...not. Just outside the wall two violet eyes stared pensively at their destination. I pull my hood close around my midnight black hair so only my eyes show. Showtime. Moving catlike I slink up to the wall and climb my hard rubber boots and gloves protecting me from the electric current running through the wall. I have ten minutes to get in and out before things get risky. The guard was changing in eight minutes. The old guard was tired and not paying attention. The wind and rain had led to a lot of false alarms and lulled them into a false sense of security and they were all tired cold and ready to go home. Right where I want them I thought . Leaping lithely to the ground and plastering myself flat. I crawl forward past the patrols and to the building itself. Two minutes. The hard part I mused. Sensors in the building alert security if anything has prolonged contact with that wall. Windows are high up and electrified. The doors reqiured codes I dont have. Time for some fun. Wind had been blowing things against that wall all night. To compensate the sensors would be set to pick up the weight of a human. All that i needed to do was fool the sensors into thinking i was lighter than i really was using foot pegs devices able to hold 200 pounds. They are complicated but the way they work is the devices have wires that go through the wall into the sensor array and convince them that my weight is spread throughout the entire building. Undetectible unless you are specifically looking for it. They wouldnt be. I was counting on that. I was halfway up the wall with only 7 minutes to locate the device and slip out. Any delay would mean capture and i doubted Luthor would just turn me over to the police. Reaching the level my intel told me Luthors workshop was I pulled out more devices. These where designed to connect with the wires in the wall and make the system unable to detect me cutting my way through the wall.I pull out my laser cutter and take out part of the wall. Aha I smile Luthors toy shop. 5 minutes. The room was full of some dangerous looking devices. I select an interesting rifle looking thing. Thats when i miscalculated i thought Luthor would be at home asleep. There is a slight sound behind me. I whirl around to defend myself but there is a blinding pain and i see black and know no more.

I come to and try to move. Im tied up. I start looking around and there is Luthor messing with a control panel. I'm lying on some metal circle with a lasr gun looking thing pointing at me.

"I see you are awake" comments Luthor. "I don't know how you got into the building but you wont live to realize your mistake."

Trying to sound calm I ask " and what are you going to do to me."

"When you were young you probably wanted to be an astronaut. I'm going to help you fulfill that dream."

Catching onto his plan I start struggling desperately. Luthor starts pressing buttons on a control panel. The ray gun which I now realize is really a teleporter starts to hum and glow. A bright blue beam hits me. I feel myself dissolving. Screaming I try to move do anything to save myself. I am too late. The room disappears as my eyes go and I know I have breathed my last and I cease to be.

* * *

At that moment in space

The Martian Manhunter stands at the controls of Justice League headquarters in space. A blinking red light catches his eye. He frowns and comlinks Batman, Superman, and Flash the only heroes currently on the watchtower(what they call their headquarters). "I've detected an inrtusion in our system. It looks like a teleporter.

The Martian checks the security cams. "I t looks like a small person in black on level 3 came through in the storage rooms. It doesn't appear to be an attack and the intruder is unconscious."

"on my way down" comms Superman.

"Acknowledged " Batman.

* * *

In the storage closet in question

Oh no i must be in space is the first thought running through my head. Wait im not dead and is that ... brooms? What happened. I try to remember but all i remember is breaking into Luthor industries, my name, and my superpowers. I get up and my head spins. My head hurting i stumble to the door and open it. The wall across the hall is a window opening out in a view of stars. Somethings really wrong here. The only place i can think of that would have that is...maybe...it cant be. Im in the watchtower.I fall to my knees in shock. Im doomed. My life has ended. My brain is still fuzzy when i try to remember why i was even in lex corp. How it came to time i gotta get out of here before they find me. I stumble weakly to my feet and stagger down the hall. My muscles ache like I've been electrocuted. I cant even remember when that happened but I know this is how it feels. I head for the door at the end of the hall. The door bursts open before I can get there .

"Stop where you are" calls Superman.

I startle in alarm and break into a shambling run towards the other door. Before I reach it it bursts open and there stands... Batman

I feel unreasonable fear. Unreasonable in the fact that im more afraid of him than Superman. Turning i run straight into a rock hard immovable object otherwise known as Superman. I scream and attempt to fight him filled with unreasoning terror of the man in black behind me. Superman pins my arms to my side. i continue to fight and kick. "Stop fighting calm down its over" Superman instructs.

The stress and fear gets to me and I start to black out. I realize as I go that the experimental teleporter probably messed something up.

Taking off the intruders mask Superman exclaimes. "Its just a kid."

" These super villains get younger every year "Batman notes. She cant be more than fifteen Superman sighs with sadness. Batman comms the others "We got the intruder and we are taking her to med bay J'onn meet us there"

Superman lifts up the limp kid and carries her to the elevator and to med bay. Batman heads off to his study to check his files for in formation on the unknown intruder.

J'onn J'onzz walkes into med bay where Superman has straped the intruder on a table and is running some tests.

Looking up as his friend enters the room he says "there appears to be damage from the teleporter. Her molecules are unstable but appear to be stabilizing slowly."

J'onn nods soberly and walks over." Ill enter her mind and see if I can find out what she was up to."

The Martian goes very still and his eyes glow. After about a minute he turns to Superman.

"Her memory is just as unstable as every thing else. Her memory up until an hour ago is gone. Everything else is chaotic. She knows who she is, that she is a shape shifter, and not much else. She was teleported up here for some reason but that's really all she knows. Also she is also deathly afraid of Batman."

Superman and J'onn J'onzz share a sad look.

"Can her shape shifting ability get her out of this" Superman gestures to the restraints."

"She doesn't have much control over it and she has never been able to shift fully I doubt she could do much" replies John Jones.

"What are we going to do with her "asks Superman.

"I dont know. Lets wait until the unstableness fades and see if her memory comes back. Then we will see about contacting the authorities. Lets see if Batman has anything on her. Her fear of him is enogh to make me think she has run into him before."

The two walk out of med bay leaving the small captive still restrained and just beginning to wake.

* * *

I wake up to the steady beat of a heart monitor. Looking around i see im in a medical facility and much to my displeasure restrained. Even with my extra strength that I get from being a shifter which does amplify my human senses I cant pull free. Shaking with fear i realize I'm trapped once more. I will probably be put in a high security jail. People with abilities arent tolerated at all. I dont really want to do this but the only choice ive got is to do the one thing ive never been able to do. Desperation and fear helps though. Letting go of the careful control ive always kept. i do what ive only ever done once. I shift into a panther. Shifting involves a lot of control ,but its the letting go of control that allows a shifter to shift. shifting is dangerouse and many a shifter has lost themselves.

Pausing for a moment the new stronger senses overwhelm the cat. Eyes opening the sleek cat tears away the thing holding her down and gets up. Prowling caustiously on her guard the cat warily walks into the hall. Tail swishing agitatedly the jungle cat stalks towards what instinct tells her escape is. Everything smells of metal with the scent of 4 humans and 3 things that smell different. One of the human smells of danger and shadows and she knows to avoid it. One smells like warriors and the last human she can smell just smells green. The not humans smell of hawks and skies ,another smells intangible like a few other shifters she had encontoured and yet different without the human scent ever present in them. The last smells like red to the cat. None have been by in approximatly an hour. Cost clear the cat continues towards the end of the hall. The cat wanders for what seems like hours before walking into a volumious room. In the middle is a spacecraft that could be her escape. It was time to become human again. Its much harder to go back to being human.

Concentrating my thoughts become more human. I am Karen Drake. Slowly gathering up my control I shift back into my human form. It takes me nearly ten minutes. Whoa that was so awesome I lean exhausted against the wall amazed. Then standing I walk to the spaceship and begin examining it. Finding the door is easy. I enter and sit at the controls and try to figure them out. There are tons of dials levers and buttons. My plan seems doomed from the start but better to make every effort than be trapped in jail for breaking into the watchtower which was not my fault. I spare I thought of irritation at Luthor who got me into this mess. I still don't know how I ended up in this mess. Shaking my head I clear my thoughts. After I get to safety there will be time to worry about the implications of my memory loss.


End file.
